


"A ja będę Twym Aniołem..."

by Sarita1999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, I Love You, M/M, Nauczyciel i uczeń, Normalność, Supernatural - Freeform, Trouble, complex, i want to be normal
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1999/pseuds/Sarita1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Od razu zaznaczam, że tytuł nie ma praktycznie nic wspólnego z opowiadaniem ; po prostu pisząc je , zasłuchiwałam się w piosenkę Sumptuastic, którą zresztą mocno polecam ;) Nie mam pojęcia jak zakończą się te moje wypociny : czekam na propozycje :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział I

**Author's Note:**

> Od razu zaznaczam, że tytuł nie ma praktycznie nic wspólnego z opowiadaniem ; po prostu pisząc je , zasłuchiwałam się w piosenkę Sumptuastic, którą zresztą mocno polecam ;) Nie mam pojęcia jak zakończą się te moje wypociny : czekam na propozycje :)

1.

Jak zwykle klub nocny.

Nigdy nie mogła to być mniej lub bardziej wyszukana restauracja czy najzwyklejszy bar przy drodze. Nie. To musiało być coś ekstra, coś z pazurem, coś co zainteresuje najstarszego Winchestera. O zdaniu młodszego nie było nawet mowy.

Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie narzekał. Choć i owszem zdarzały się takie momenty, kiedy widząc przed jakim budynkiem o niskopoziomowym pokroju zaparkowali, miał ochotę wrócić do motelu, choćby na piechotę. Nie był typem podrywacza, ba nie był nawet typem faceta „Hej Jestem Nieśmiały Ale Też Potrafię Się Bawić”. Jego problem polegał na tym, że po całym dniu spędzonym na unieszkodliwianiu duchów, chciał nadzwyczajnie w świecie pogadać z kimś, kto oprócz głowy przepełnionej cyckami i porno ma choć cząstkę rozumu. Niestety w miejscu, w którym się aktualnie znajdował nie mógł za bardzo na to liczyć.  
 

Speluna nie była obszernych rozmiarów, ale miała wystarczająco dużo miejsca na dwie, średniej wielkości sceny. Na jednej jak się domyślał, miejscowy zespół próbował grać coś, co na pozór można było nazwać muzyką, na drugiej zaś miejsce zajmowały tańczące przy rurze striptizerki. Chłopak nawet nie zerknął tam, gdzie większość ludzi znajdujących się w śmierdzącym od potu i fajkami pomieszczeniu patrzyła z uwielbieniem. Nie, zdecydowanie tutaj nie pasował.

Z cichym westchnieniem podszedł do baru, aby zamówić coś co pomogło by mu przetrwać ten czas bezczynności i rozmyślania nad własnym życiem. Po zastanowieniu wziął całą butelkę whisky, mając nadzieje, że po połączeniu z jego laptopem będzie stanowić idealny sposób, aby wytrwać.

Ze zrezygnowaniem rozglądał się po sali w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca. Jego brat już dawno zniknął mu z pola widzenia, nie przejmując się zbytnio swoim młodszym braciszkiem. Cóż, tak jak zawsze. Kiedy w grę wchodziła blondynka, z mniej lub bardziej uwidocznionymi górnymi partiami ciała i w dodatku jeszcze ubrana w mini sukienkę lub spódniczkę, Sam tracił jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Zamiast więc rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu swojego brata, rozsiadł się wygodnie niedaleko sceny, na której stała rockowa ekipa i z roztargnieniem przeczesał ręką włosy.

Był naprawdę zmęczony.

Po jego prawej stronie siedziała grupa facetów, ubrana w ciemnoniebieskie stroje robocze. Wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie ludzi w podeszłym wieku, co wcale nie oznaczało, że nie chcieli się zabawić. Z lubieżnym wręcz pożądaniem obserwowali dziewczyny kręcące się nieopodal nich, mimo iż żadna nie uraczyła ich choćby spojrzeniem. Sam zaśmiał się w duchu.  
Oprócz nich w swojej okolicy nie zauważył niczego wartego uwagi. Kilku mężczyzn stało przy barze, pewna młoda para obmacywała się w ciemnym kącie, a grupka trzech kobiet grubo po czterdziestce układała karty na stoliku, popijając Brandy.

Dzień jak co dzień.

\- Nie uważasz, że perkusista celowo zagłusza wokalistę ? – usłyszał tuż przy swoim boku. Ze zdziwieniem oderwał oczy od laptopa i spojrzał w lewą stronę. Stał tam mężczyzna w ciemnoszarej koszulce i czarnych, dopasowanych jeansach. Jego blond włosy wydawały się zmieniać barwę w zależności od gry świateł, przechodząc z koloru masła orzechowego do jasnego, niczym promienie słońca odcieniu. Był zdecydowanie niższy od Sama, lecz sprawiał wrażenie jakby wzrost niewiele go obchodził. Przyglądał się grupie muzyków, uśmiechając się cynicznie. Sam z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na scenę, na której pięcioosobowa grupa grała nieznany mu rockowy kawałek.

\- To Angel zespołu Aerosmith – powiedział nieznajomy jakby czytając chłopakowi w myślach. Sam próbował spojrzeć mu w oczy, lecz mężczyzna nadal uważnie obserwował najmniejszy ruch wspomnianego już perkusisty, zahaczając czasami o resztę zespołu. Winchester powędrował za nim wzrokiem i stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, że mężczyzna może mieć rację. Wokalista na wszelkie sposoby starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę, lecz był skutecznie zagłuszany przez instrumenty perkusyjne. Obaj członkowie zespołu co chwilę posyłało sobie urywkowe spojrzenia, zupełnie jakby toczyli walkę na odległość.

\- Nie dziwię się, skoro próbują zwrócić na siebie uwagę tej samej dziewczyny - odparł chłopak, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie. Znał bardzo dobrze takie sytuację, kiedy myśląc, że ma jakieś szanse u dziewczyny, pojawiał się Dean ze swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem i odbierał mu jakiekolwiek nadzieję.

\- A więc również to zauważyłeś ? – spytał mężczyzna, spoglądając na chłopaka. Sam musiał przyznać, że oczy które patrzyły na niego z ciekawością były jednymi z najbardziej niezwykłych jakie w swoim życiu spotkał. Idealnie współgrały kolorystycznie z włosami, bo jak i one były bursztynowego koloru. Mieściły w sobie nutkę zainteresowania, pomieszaną z pewnością siebie i czymś, czego chłopak nie potrafił nazwać.

\- Myślę, że nie było to takie trudne – odparł Sam, odwracając się z powrotem do swojego laptopa.

\- Mylisz się – odparł nieznajomy. – Większość osób zarzekałaby się, że perkusista po prostu nie potrafi grać, a to jak najbardziej mija się z prawdą.

\- Dlaczego ?

\- Cóż, powiedzmy, że jako nauczyciel muzyki potrafię to wyczuć – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna, bez zaproszenia sadowiąc się na krześle obok Sama. Chłopak ze zdziwieniem podniósł wzrok znad urządzenia i spojrzał na żółtookiego. Ten sprawiał wrażenie wyluzowanego, lubiącego się zabawić faceta, który nie przejmował się zbytnio niczym, ani nikim. Winchester rozejrzał się po sali. Wokół niego panował spory gwar, dym z papierosów gęsto unosił się i krążył pod sufitem, a muzyka głośno rozbrzmiewała i drażniła uszy. Mimo tego chłopak naliczył, aż cztery wolne stoliki, przy których spokojnie mógł usiąść ten mężczyzna. ”Czemu więc usiadł koło mnie ?” - spytał się w duchu, widząc jak nieznajomy nalewa do szklanki ciemne piwo, przyniesione przed chwilą przez kelnerkę.

\- A więc…- próbował zacząć chłopak. – Jest Pan nauczycielem ?

\- Hej, spokojnie, dzieciaku. Nie jestem, aż tak stary. – zaśmiał się i pociągnął spory łyk ze szklanki. – Mam zaledwie dwadzieścia osiem lat. Ty mi wyglądasz na coś koło dwudziestki, mam rację ?

\- Dokładniej dwadzieścia dwa – odpowiedział Sam, zamykając z lekkim westchnieniem laptopa. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nikim, a już szczególnie z kimś, przy kim wyglądał jak zakompleksiony, pryszczaty nastolatek.

\- No, czyli oboje jesteśmy jeszcze bardzo młodzi – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Powiedz mi, czemu zamiast obserwować tamte urodziwe panienki, siedzisz tutaj samotny, z taką naburmuszoną miną ?

\- Nie za bardzo lubię takie miejsca – odpowiedział, bez entuzjazmu.

\- Cóż, kto co lubi, ale raz na jakiś czas trzeba się rozerwać – poruszył zachęcająco brwiami, jakby podkreślając swoją wypowiedź. Sam zaśmiał się w duchu. Dobrze wiedział, że facet ma rację, on jednak od pewnego czasu zupełnie stracił zainteresowanie płcią przeciwną.

\- W takim razie czemu siedzisz tutaj ze mną – młodym facetem, z odrażającym wyglądem i nudnym charakterem, zamiast ślinić się na widok tamtych dziwek ?  
Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Mężczyzna przyglądał się młodszemu Winchesterowi, z pewną dozą smutku. Wyglądał jakby, nie potrafił pojąć jak ktoś tak młody może tak źle o sobie myśleć. Sam natomiast, był najzwyczajniej w świecie wkurzony. Nie dość, że musiał siedzieć w tym obskurnym klubie, to jeszcze w dodatku nakrzyczał na osobę, która – jak sądził – chciała z nim po prostu porozmawiać. Nie chciał tego, lecz wiedział, że jeśli mężczyzna teraz odejdzie wyśmiewając go pod nosem, to nie powinien być zdziwiony.

\- A co jeśli ci powiem, że jesteś o wiele bardziej interesujący od tych kobiet ? – spytał żółtooki, powoli sącząc ciemnobrunatny trunek. Sammy był zbity z tropu. „Czy on właśnie powiedział…?”

\- Wybacz, ale to nie możliwe – uśmiechnął się lekko, odwracając głowę by móc przyjrzeć się tańczącym dziewczyną. Były ubrane w efektowne stroje oraz kilkunastocentymetrowe szpilki. Miały wszystko. Urodę, wdzięk, seksapil. Co w takim szczeniaku jak on mogło być interesującego ?

\- Oj zdziwiłbyś się, dzieciaku. Uroda i ciało to nie wszystko. Trzeba mieć coś jeszcze tu – wskazał na swoje czoło, uśmiechając się cynicznie – oraz tu – dotknął opuszkami palców miejsce, w którym znajdowało się serce.  
Sam uśmiechnął się szczerze. Podobała mu się ta odpowiedź. Nie wiedział też czy to z powodu alkoholu, ogólnego gwaru i zamieszania, czy papierosów, ale ów mężczyzna zaczął mu się podobać, tym samym potwierdzając fakt, nad którym Winchester rozmyślał ostatnimi dniami…

\- Jesteś chyba jedynym facetem, który myśli tutaj mózgiem, a nie fiutem – odparł Sammy, sadowiąc się wygodniej na krześle.

\- Lubię być szczery, młody – powiedział żółtooki, uśmiechając się znad szklanki. – A teraz, może opowiesz mi coś o sobie ?

W istocie zrobił tak. I było mu z tym kurewsko dobrze.


	2. Rozdział II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i jest :3 Jestem z siebie dumna, gdyż przypuszczałam, że rozdział może pojawić się nawet jeszcze później (nauka, szkoła i te sprawy xD ) A więc raduje się, a Wy razem ze mną (mam nadzieję ) :D

2.

 

\- I myślisz, że to jest w porządku ? Zabijanie potworów, a potem wracanie do zatęchłych hoteli i próba zapomnienia tego wszystkiego. Sypianie co chwila z inną dziewczyną, aby choć przez chwilę poczuć się jak zwykły człowiek. Zawieranie urywkowych znajomości oraz odżywianie się śmieciowymi rzeczami. To jest ten twój sposób na życie ?

\- A masz pomysł, jak żyć inaczej, żeby niczego później nie żałować, sukinsynu ?

\- Dobrze znasz moje zdanie. Uważam, że każdy z nas powinien pójść własną drogą. Nie musimy być tacy jak ojciec, możemy…

\- Mamy swoje zadanie, Sam. Naszą misją jest ratowanie ludzi, pomaganie im w opresji. Tak jak uczył nas tata.

\- Nie zawsze musimy się jego słuchać. Mamy prawo mieć własne życie. Takich jak my jest setki, dlaczego nie chcesz mnie posłuchać ?!

\- Bo jestem dobrym synem.

Na tym skończyła się ich dyskusja. A właściwie na tym, że Sam zatrzasnąwszy z hukiem drzwi od kolejnego, beznadziejnie taniego pokoju hotelowego, wyszedł na zewnątrz. Musiał się przewietrzyć.

Naprawdę teraz tego potrzebował.

Postanowił, że będzie szedł i nie przejmował się tym zdarzeniem. Po prostu zatopi się w swoich myślach i jeśli szczęście mu dopisze, to Dean wcale nie będzie go szukać. Może nawet zostawi go w tym nic nie znaczącym mieście.

Już zapomniał jak to jest wieść normalne życie; spotykać się ze znajomymi, uczyć się do niezapowiedzianych testów, kochać się tylko z tą jedną jedyną osobą, którą darzy się miłością. Wydawało mu się to wszystko tak bardzo odległe, że nie potrafił uwierzyć, iż minęło zaledwie dwa lata od kąt Dean przyjechał do jego domu.

Od tamtego dnia, w którym umarła Jess…

Sam poczuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi fala zimnych dreszczy. W roztargnieniu przeczesał swoje włosy i powrócił do szarej rzeczywistości. A właściwie również i deszczowej, gdyż w tej właśnie chwili pierwsze krople opadu atmosferycznego opadły na ziemie. Chłopak rozejrzał się szybko za jakimś schronieniem. Wokół niego znajdowała się tylko przydrożna stacja paliw, na którą natychmiast się udał. Nie chciał się przeziębić, a tym bardziej wysłuchiwać obelg Deana skierowanych w jego stronę na temat tego jakim jest matołem.

Z cichym westchnieniem otworzył drzwi i wszedł do przyjemnie ciepłego pomieszczenia. Już od progu poczuł subtelną woń świeżo parzonej kawy oraz truskawkowych ciastek. Z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się. Mały sklepik z tanimi przekąskami był połączony z niewielką kawiarnią, z której poczuł owe pyszności. Uśmiechnął się niewinnie, czując znane ssanie w żołądku.

„ _Chyba trzeba będzie coś przekąsić_ ” – pomyślał, wypatrując wolny stolik. Kiedy już go zdobył (po ciężkiej walce przepychania się miedzy klientami) rozsiadł się wygodnie i począł szukać pieniędzy, by wiedzieć na co jego oszczędności mu pozwalają, gdy poczuł, że zgniata w kieszeni jakąś karteczkę. Wyciągnął ją pośpiesznie, przyglądając się.

Na karteczce znajdował się numer komórkowy, a pod nim widniało kilka słów : **Napisz do mnie, jak już wyleczysz kaca, dzieciaku.**

Sammy rozszerzył w zdziwieniu oczy.

„ _To przecież od tego faceta z wczoraj_ ”- odezwał się jego głos w głowie, ukazując jednocześnie wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy. Wspólne siedzenie przy stole, popijanie brunatnego trunku, opowiadanie sobie świńskich żartów oraz palenie papierosów, o które Sam, nigdy by się nie posądził. Wszystkie te urywki tworzyły wspólny obraz żółtookiego mężczyzny, z którym tak miło spędził czas.

Nie wiedział czy to pod wpływem chwili, nagłego impulsu, czy może po prosto tego chciał, ale chwilę potem jak zamówił średnie wielkości ciasto czekoladowe ( „wybacz mi dieto”) oraz małą filiżankę kawy, napisał do mężczyzny, zapisując sobie jego numer w telefonie.

**Hej. Tak jak chciałeś odzywam się. Jak się trzymasz po wczorajszym ?**

Po niecałych pięciu minutach, w których zdążył już zjeść większość ciasta i wypić połowę kawy, otrzymał odpowiedź. Z lekką obawą, podniósł telefon, zastanawiając się nad treścią nadesłanego sms. Mocno się rozczarował, kiedy wiadomość okazała się być od Deana.

**Hey, braciszku. Wybacz za te poranne zgryzoty. Właśnie wymeldowałem nas z hotelu. Gdzie jesteś ?**

Chłopak odwrócił wzrok w stronę przezroczystego wejścia do sklepu. Na zewnątrz wiatr poruszał gwałtownie liśćmi, a deszcz bębnił głucho o ziemie. Zapowiadało się na burzę, więc dlaczego jego brat jest upartym osłem i musiał właśnie teraz wyruszyć w drogę ?.

Po chwili wahania odpowiedział, informując go, gdzie aktualnie się znajduje. Pomimo iż nie chciał widzieć teraz Deana na oczy, wiedział, że są rzeczy ważniejsze od ich podburzonych nastrojów.

***

\- Mógłbyś przełączyć na coś bardziej znanego ? – odezwał się Sam po trwającej zbyt długo jak dla niego ciszy. Przez ostatnich kilka godzin wpatrywał się w deszczowy krajobraz za oknem, spoglądając co jakiś czas na wyświetlacz swojej komórki. Nikt nie odpisywał.

\- To klasyka, braciszku. Tego samego słuchał nasz tata – stwierdził Dean, podkręcając gwałtownie głośność. Uwielbiał te ostre brzmienia. Chciał móc słyszeć ten bas, dźwięki bębnów oraz charakterystyczne trzaski, spowodowane złym stanem kasety. I nikt mu tego nie zabroni.

\- Nie uważasz, że lepiej by było gdybyś przestawił się na coś nowszego ? – spytał chłopak, odruchowo zasłaniając uszy. Był tym wszystkim naprawdę znudzony. Połowa z posiadanych kaset w ogóle nie działała, natomiast druga połowa, kiedy tylko się ją włączyło trzeszczała niemiłosiernie.

\- Po co ? Nowe piosenki to chłam i nic więcej. Lepiej zasłuchaj się w stare, dobre brzmienia, Sammy – odparł Dean, kończąc tym samym dyskusje. Z jednej strony nadal był zły na brata za jego niespodziewane wyjście rano, a z drugiej zastanawiał się mocno, nad tym jak udało się mu tak szybko pokonać kaca.

Młodszy Winchester westchnął głęboko, ale posłusznie umilkł znów wpatrując się w okno. Tak naprawdę nie miał nad czym już rozmyślać. Podziwianie krajobrazu było już męczące, zwłaszcza jak widziało się go tylko w połowie, przez nieustanie padający deszcz. Po kilku minutach spoglądania w horyzont, nie wytrzymał i spróbował znów porozmawiać z bratem, tym razem zmieniając tor rozmowy.

\- Powiesz mi, w jakiej sprawie jedziemy do Winkelman ?

\- Masz – wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki wycinek z gazety i podał swemu bratu. – Przeczytaj, najlepiej na głos. Też sobie odświeżę pamięć.

Sam spojrzał ciekawie na lekko pognieciony papier. Na samym początku znajdowało się zdjęcie dwójki dzieci. Chłopca trzymającego piłkę do kosza oraz dziewczynkę ubraną w białą, zwiewną sukienkę.

„Wyglądają na rodzeństwo” – pomyślał, po czym zaczął czytać, spoglądając ostatni raz na zdjęcie.

_Dnia 3 Czerwca w mieście Winkelman, w stanie Arizona odnotowano zabójstwo dwójki rodzeństwa – Asha oraz Elaine Jeffey. Zbrodnia nastąpiła w godzinach porannych, kiedy to dzieci podążały do szkoły podstawowej przy ulicy Kendell Street. Niestety nigdy tam nie dotarły, gdyż zaledwie dwadzieścia metrów od bramy budynku szkolnego, zostały niespodziewanie ogłuszone przez postać czarnowłosego, wysokiego mężczyzny. Zaciągnął je do pobliskiej uliczki, skąd śledziły go kamery przemysłowe. Zadał kilka kłutych ran rodzeństwu, po czym oboje rzucił o ścianę. Po tym wydarzeniu obraz z kamer zaczął się zamazywać, jakby coś go rozpraszało. Po kilku minutach charakterystycznego szumu, obraz wrócił do poprzedniego stanu, lecz mężczyzny nie było już na miejscu zbrodni. Pojawił się za to czarny pies, przypominający owczarka niemieckiego, który obwąchiwał martwe ciała dzieci. Po tym spojrzał wprost w kamerę, zupełnie jakby wyczuł jej obecność, a jego oczy zaświeciły się jasnym blaskiem. Policja twierdzi, iż było to zwykłe odbicie światła, co często się zdarza i nie jest niczym niezwykły. Ponadto ostro ostrzega i alarmuje mieszkańców, a szczególnie rodziców dzieci, chodzących do szkół, aby przez dłuższy czas odprowadzali swoje pociechy bezpośrednio do klas. Obiecuje też, że niedługo znajdą mordercę dzieci, zwłaszcza, że na miejscu zbrodni znaleźli niespotykane dowody w postaci śluzowatych śladów._

\- I co o tym myślisz, Sammy ?

\- Wygląda mi to na Zmienokształtnego – odparł chłopak, w zamyśleniu studiując tekst. Świecące oczy, śliskie ślady oraz obecność zwierzęcia, chwilę po zniknięciu mężczyzny jasno potwierdzało ten fakt.

\- Co, w takim razie proponujesz ? – spytał Dean, ostro wchodząc w zakręt. Impala mocno zadrżała, a spod jej opon rozniósł się przeciągnięty pisk. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ( zarówno jak i jej właściciel) cieszyła się z nowego, ekscytującego zadania.

\- Wypadałoby to sprawdzić, prawda ?

\- No i taka odpowiedź mi się podoba – zawył szczęśliwie Starszy Winchester, podkręcając ostro brzmiący kawałek na fula, przy jednoczesnym, ostentacyjnym wzdychaniu Młodszego.

***

Pod budynek szkolny zajechali tuż przed siódmą, następnego dnia. Wcześniej zameldowali się w pobliskim hotelu i przespali nie więcej niż cztery godziny, męcząc się na typowo tanich, hotelowych łóżkach. Nieco zaspani, ale w pełni gotowi, wyszli z samochodu przyglądając się w zaciekawieniu stojącemu przed nimi budynkowi.

Szkoła sprawiała wrażenie bardzo zadbanej i zorganizowanej. Trawa była równiutko przycięta, jak i żywopłoty, plac zabaw mieszczący się nieco po boku wyglądał na zabezpieczony przed różnego rodzaju upadkami oraz był nad wyraz czysty, a na oknach mieściły się różne papierowe ozdoby, najczęściej przedstawiające kwiaty oraz uśmiechnięte słońca.

-Albo dyrektor jest pedantem, albo próbują coś tu ukryć – stwierdził z przekąsem Dean, wchodząc z Samem po marmurowych schodach. Otworzyli ciężkie, ponad trzy metrowe drzwi, po czym weszli do jasno oświetlonego budynku. Przechodzili obok biegających dzieci, upominających ich nauczycielek i ogromnych plakatów, wiszących na ścianach, mówiących o zdrowej żywności. Sammy rozglądał się w zaciekawieniu, przypominając sobie swoje czasy z podstawówki.

Wtedy szkoła wydawała mu się bardzo dużym budynkiem, z niezliczoną ilością starszych uczniów, którzy tylko czekali na okazje by mu dokuczyć. Najczęściej jednak, kończyło się na tym, że uciekali w popłochu, kiedy do bójki wchodził starszy brat Sama. Po niedługiej chwili dotarli do gabinetu dyrektorskiego, do którego weszli, usłyszawszy zapraszający głos.

\- Zapraszam, zapraszam, panowie. Jak rozumiem nowi, młodzi i silni umysłowo praktykanci ? – odezwał się nieco krępej budowy mężczyzna, siedzący za czarnym, połyskującym biurkiem.

Bracia w zwątpieniu popatrzyli po sobie. Nie ustali jeszcze swojej nowej tożsamości ani powodu ich niespodziewanego przybycia na teren szkoły, więc propozycja zostania praktykantem była całkiem interesująca.

\- A i owszem – odpowiedział Dean, uśmiechając się jednym z tych swoich uprzejmych uśmiechów. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z dwóch, połyskujących krzeseł, nakazując skinieniem głowy, aby Sam zrobił to samo. – Mamy nadzieję, że przybyliśmy na czas.

\- W samą porę – zaklaskał w rozbawieniu dyrektor, wywołując tym samym zażenowanie u braci. „Serio, ile ten koleś ma lat ?” pomyślał Sam, przyglądając się sceptycznie mężczyźnie. – Pierwsza lekcja rozpocznie się za niecałe dwadzieścia minut. Do tego czasu omówmy szczegóły, panowie.

I tak też zrobili.

Podali swoje fałszywe dane, jak i również opowiedzieli przejmującą historię o tym jak porzucili swe studia, na rzecz opiekowania się swoim niedołężnym ojcem. Dyrektor usłyszawszy owe losy rodzeństwa, przejął się na tyle, że nie zważał zupełnie, na brak dokumentów młodych mężczyzn, twierdząc, że mogą je donieść, w przeciągu tego tygodnia. Przydzielił Sama (aktualnie : David’a Axton’a ) do Gabriel’a Novaka, natomiast Deana ( aktualnie : Aaron’a Wolfe’a ) do Castiel’a Novaka. Z racji tego, że Castiel Novak, zaczynał pracę dopiero na trzeciej lekcji, dyrektor polecił nowemu praktykantowi, aby poczekał w przyszkolnej biblioteczce, samemu zaś kierując Sama do sali, w której lekcje prowadził nauczyciel Gabriel.

Przechodzili obok różnych pomieszczeń, w których można było usłyszeć pojedyncze śmiechy lub krzyki nauczycieli. Sammy zastanawiał się ile czasu będą musieli grać swoje nowe role, zanim złapią poszukiwanego zarówno przez policje, jak i ich samych Zmiennokształtnego.

\- I jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił wesołym tonem dyrektor, poklepując przyjaźnie Sama po ramieniu. – Proszę się nie bać, Pan Gabriel jest naprawdę miłą osobą.

Sam uśmiechnął się sztywno, po czym delikatnie nacisnął klamkę. W tym samym czasie usłyszał melodyjny dźwięk pochodzący z jego komórki. Dostał SMS.

\- Wybaczcie dzieci, musiałem odpisać… O Pan Dyrektor, w czym mogę pomóc ? – spytał, blond włosy mężczyzna, odwracając się w stronę otwartych drzwi. Wtem jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, ukazując zdumienie.

W drzwiach stał przerośnięty i zakompleksiony chłopak, któremu właśnie odpowiedział na wiadomość.


	3. Rozdział III (1 część )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo króciutkie to..wiem. Nie stać mnie jednak aktualnie na nic więcej. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż jedna osoba będzie się cieszyć, że coś tam dodałam :/

3\. - I jak ci się podobał pierwszy dzień w szkole, Davidzie ? - spytał jasnowłosy mężczyzna, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Rozglądał się po sali, zasuwając krzesła, zamykając okna oraz wyrzucając niepotrzebne papierki z podłogi do kosza. Sam siedział na jednym z stołów i przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu.

Naprawdę nie chciał okłamywać tego mężczyzny.

Po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat, wstydził się, że tak wiele z rzeczy, które naopowiadał są kłamstwem. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ciążyło to na nim niemiłosiernie. Miał ochotę opowiedzieć, lub nawet wyżalić się komuś o tym co robi na co dzień ze swoim bratem, czym się zajmują oraz jak diabelsko jest to trudne. Czuł, że ten mężczyzna mógłby go zrozumieć. Wiedział też jednocześnie, że misja, której się podjęli niestety zabrania zdradzania wszystkiego co ma związek z prawdziwą tożsamością. I chcąc czy nie, musiał się tego trzymać.

\- Masz ciekawe podejście do uczniów – odpowiedział, sięgając po swój notes, w którym robił uważne notatki w czasie lekcji. Włożył go do swojej połatanej torby, w której miał jeszcze kilka długopisów, dwa ołówki i telefon. Muzyka nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną, więc kiedy Gabriel z wielką cierpliwością i z zabawnym tonem uczył dzieci, nie potrafił nie spisywać jego słów.

\- Cóż, masz nieco odmienne zdanie od ich rodziców. Uczenie w podstawówce to tak naprawdę zabawa i uważam, że w taki właśnie sposób, trzeba przekazywać tym dzieciakom wiedzę. Po co im przepisywanie teorii z książek, czy nudne wykłady na temat jakiegoś artysty, żyjącego w XVIII wieku ?. I tak tego nie zrozumieją, gdyż ich umysły bardziej są skupione na rozmyślaniu co będzie dzisiaj na obiad, niż pojmowaniu o czym mówię.

\- Ich opiekunowie tego nie rozumieją ?

\- Niezbyt – odparł z przekąsem mężczyzna, wyrzucając ostatni papierek w zasięgu jego wzroku do kosza. Spojrzał czule na sale, w której znajdowało się małe, brązowe pianino, trzy rzędy ławek wraz, z nieco uszkodzonymi krzesłami, oraz dwie gitary, stojące równo, oparte o jego biurko. Gdyby Sam, miał jednym słowem opisać to pomieszczenie, brzmiałoby ono przytulne. Ściany były w kolorze jasnej pomarańczy, na oknach znajdowały się wycięte z kolorowych papierów instrumenty muzyczne, a na biurku Gabriela stała mała figurka aniołka z czarnymi włosami.

\- To prezent od brata – powiedział mu na pierwszej przerwie, kilka minut po jego przyjściu. Nakazał mu usiąść przy swoim stanowisku, tłumacząc się, że przez większość lekcji gra na gitarze lub siedzi przy pianinie. Sammy na początku nie chciał tego uczynić, lecz, kiedy poczuł silne ramiona ciągnące go w dół, nie protestował. Usiadł posłusznie, zyskując tym samym uśmiech na twarzy swojego nauczyciela.

\- Jakie masz teraz plany ? – spytał żółtooki, zamykając salę na klucz. To była jego ostatnia lekcja na dzisiaj, choć było zaledwie kilka minut po trzynastej. Sam niepewnie spojrzał na wyświetlacz komórki. W ciągu pięciu godzin dostał aż dwa SMS-y od Deana. Za pierwszym razem Starszy Winchester stwierdził, że jego nauczyciel jest mega nudny, natomiast za drugim cofnął swoje słowa i powiedział, że postanowi „zapoznać się” ze swoim nowym przełożonym, więc prosi aby ten na niego nie czekał. Sammy nie do końca wiedział co miał oznaczać ten cudzysłów (z drugiej strony zdziwił go w ogóle fakt, że jego brat wie co to jest), ale nie chciał się w to zbytnio zagłębiać.

\- Aktualnie, chyba zahaczę o jakiś bar, a potem udam się do hotelu – odpowiedział chłopak bez przekonania, podążając korytarzem obok Gabriela

\- A może zaprowadzę cię do takiej, naszej miejscowej kawiarni ? Ciekawi ludzie, miła atmosfera, no i zajebiste ciasta – powiedział mężczyzna, uśmiechając się zachęcająco do Winchestera. Ten odpowiedział na uśmiech, zagłębiając się w bursztynowych oczach.

\- Cóż, chyba się skuszę – odpowiedział, przeczesując włosy. Dobrze czuł się z myślą, że spędzi jeszcze trochę czasu z tą intrygującą osobą.

– A tak w ogóle, nie odpowiedziałem ci jeszcze na twojego SMS. Gabriel zaśmiał się, patrząc jak chłopak wyciąga telefon i powtórnie czyta, wysłaną kilka godzin temu wiadomość.

_Cześć, młody. Sorki, ale telefon odmówił posłuszeństwa, dlatego odzywam się dopiero teraz. Nadal żyję :)_

Sam uśmiechnął się lekko, zastanawiając się na odpowiedzią.

**Cieszę się, bo ja też ;) Czyś chętny na ponowne spotkanie, najlepiej w kawiarni, gdzie sprzedają zajebiste ciasta ?**

Telefon jasnowłosego zabrzęczał donośnie. Zanim jednak przeczytał nadesłaną wiadomość, oboje zeszli po schodach i skierowali się do wyjścia. Ciężkie, żelazne drzwi stały przed nimi otworem wpuszczając jasne, wręcz białe światło. Poświata była na tyle jaskrawa, że Sam musiał zmrużyć oczy, by na chwilę nie oślepnąć.

Oboje po chwili znaleźli się na dziedzińcu. Wiatr muskał zarówno ich twarze, jaki i pobliskie drzewa, wprawiając liście w delikatny ruch. Dzieci radośnie wybiegały z budynku, ciesząc się na nowo zdobytą wolnością, zapominając na chwilę o smutnym fakcie, jakim było odrabianie zadanych prac domowych.

Sam uważnie ilustrował otoczenie, zachwycając się jego prostotą. W jego wspomnieniach dziedziniec najbardziej kojarzył mu się z miejscem wszelakich bójek, lub sceną, na której popisywały się starszaki, tańcząc w hip hopowym stylu lub jeżdżąc na deskorolkach. Nie było mowy o czystym placu zabaw, czy równo przyciętych roślinach. Zawsze było brudno, a dokoła panował zaduch połączony z piaskiem i kurzem.

Wtem chłopak usłyszał dźwięk swojego telefonu. Otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli i zauważył, że Gabriel przygląda mu się w zaciekawieniu. Momentalnie spuścił głowę, rumieniąc się łagodnie. Skarcił się w myślach za to, że jest takim idiotą po czym odczytał SMS.

_Miło będzie cię znów zobaczyć, łosiu._

Uśmiechnął się po chwili, unosząc głowę. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego łagodnie, zupełnie jak w klubie nocnym, kiedy to Sam, stwierdził, że jest nic nie wartym dzieciakiem. Ten wzrok był dla Winchester’a niezwykły, głównie z jednego powodu : nikt nigdy nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób.

Po chwili Gabriel skinął głową, kierując swe kroki w stronę bramy szkolnej. Sam natomiast ostatni raz zapatrzył się w wiadomość, po czym posłusznie podreptał za swym nowym nauczycielem.

 


End file.
